I Hate My Hero
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Jealousy is a dangerous thing, and drugs even more so. Kevin's makes a mistake and leaves Chris broken. SLASH. It's complete for now. There might be more later. I suck at summaries.


WCW, October 1998

::

Chris stumbled back to the locker room, with a grinning Scott Levy behind him. Tonight had been one of the most fun nights of his life. He always enjoyed wrestling with Scott. It was always a blast. He looked to his friend who had since taken off his shirt and was mopping his face with it.

"So Irvine. We goin' to the big Halloween bash that Nash is throwing? He does throw notoriously good shindigs." Scott inquired, coming up and wrapping an arm around his waist as they entered the locker room. Scott and Chris were always affectionate with one another, but it was purely platonic and more or less, for Chris' safety. Most assumed them to be a couple, though they were anything but. Chris shrugged as he pulled his hair out of the top knot and mussed it back to its natural messy state.

"Sounds good to me Lev." He replied happily. "S'long as you keep Goldberg from hittin' on me."

Scott snickered kissing Chris' cheek with an annoying smacking noise.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Irvine darling." He stated playfully. Chris rolled his eyes and laughed softly as he stripped down and got in the showers, cleaning up. Scott wasn't far behind him, doing the same. They both cleaned and dried in companionable silence as the other wrestlers prepared for their matches. Among them was Kevin Nash and Scott Hall. Ever since they'd begun feuding, the locker room had become tense when the two were in it together. Kevin always looked hurt and Scott always looked… Drunk. Which he more than likely was. Unfortunately for the company, Scott and Kevin were truly feuding. Chris watched Kevin lace up his boots in soft, secluded silence while Hall leaned against the lockers, chewing on a tooth pick, glaring daggers at his former friend's back.

Scott came up to Chris and looked at him a little warily.

"You okay Irvine?" he inquired softly, whispering beside Chris' ear, not meaning to cause the resulting shiver that went down the blonde's spine. Hall caught Chris' eyes on Kevin and his face pulled into an intense sneer. He flicked away his tooth pick and stomped out of the locker room. Chris couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive. Scott tapped his shoulder.

"Chris. Talk to me man, you're freaking me out here." He said, finally gaining the young Canadian's attention. Chris smiled, though it was obviously forced.

"I'm fine. Just… Worried for them."

The deep commanding voice of Kevin startled Chris.

"Don't be. He's had this coming." Kevin stated, almost sadly as he rose from the bench and slipped his Wolfpac shirt on over his gear and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. Chris nodded. Kevin flashed the younger man a smile.

"See you two love birds later." He said with a little laugh. Chris chilled to the very core when he heard the nervousness in that laugh and Scott wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss a Nash party for the world man." Scott said with a nod. "C'mon Irvine. Let's go darling."

Scott led the shaken blonde out of the locker room and to their car that was awaiting them outside. Kevin watched them go before he headed out to the ring, ready to fight as stiff as he ever had.

::

Hall wouldn't miss a Nash party for the world either. Especially not after he saw Chris looking at Kevin like that. If the little tramp thought he could steal Kevin away just because they were fighting he was very, _very _wrong. He made his way through the crowd of wrestlers and coworkers, trying to find the young Canadian. He'd show that silly bitch just what kind of punishment you got when you fucked with _his Kevin_. Hall was obviously drunk an delusional, but convinced none the less that Chris wanted Kevin. And he wouldn't let that happen. He'd been hover, watching for Levy to abandon Chris' side for even a moment. He had to pick his moment carefully. When Levy finally did depart to use the bathroom, Hall moved in, sweeping across the room easily, a bit of a stumble here and there from alcohol consumption. He wrapped his arm around Chris shoulders and put on a cheesy smile.

"Enjoying the party blondie?" he asked jovially. Chris tensed immediately, and was too busy looking at the drunken Scott to see the small tablet dropped into his drink by said man. Chris shrugged.

"I'd enjoy it more if you'd get the hell off me Hall." Chris snapped, his voice cracking and sounding more nervous than he would have liked it to. Scott pouted.

"Awwwe. Why so harsh chico? I'm just makin' conversation." Scott stated. Chris nervously lifted his cup to his lips and chugged down his drink, then set the cup aside and pushed Scott away, moving to find his friend. He wanted to leave the party. And now. Hall was making him nervous. He made it barely fifteen feet from Hall who was watching with a hawk-like gaze before he began to feel dizzy, and hot. All his skin became intensely receptive and he felt like he would pass out. Scott grinned and wrapped an arm around Chris' waist.

"Woah woah woah. I think you've had too much to drink. Let's get you some where more comfortable to lie down." Hall said with a little satisfied laugh. Chris was too dizzy to fight back and he felt himself being led away from the noise of the party. He felt his legs picked up out from under him as he was carried up a flight of stairs and then dropped onto a bed. His head was swimming. He groaned softly.

"Why's it s hot…" he whimpered. Scott snickered to himself.

"You're hot chico? Maybe you should take these off then…" Scott's fingers moved to his pants and tugged them off. Chris was immediately beginning to realize what was happening here. He struggled a little.

"No! No…! D-Don't!" he pleaded weakly. He tried to fight the larger man off, but to no avail. Scott was on him and there was nothing he could do. And he couldn't help himself, his body responded to every touch with vigor. He shook his head, trying to get the feeling of Scott's clumsy fingers running up and down his thighs to go away and not feel so good. What was wrong with him!?

Meanwhile, downstairs, Levy was frantically searching for his friend who had since disappeared. He bit his lip nervously, before he spotted Kevin, conversing with some of his other friends. He jogged up to Kevin and grabbed his wrist.

"Nash!" he called over the blaring music. "Have you seen Chris?! He disappeared!"

Hogan, who was standing nearby heard him.

"Oi, I saw him talkin' with Hall a little while ago!" he stated. Both Kevin and Scott paled a little. Levy looked up at Kevin nervously.

"We gotta find him! NOW!" Scott insisted. Kevin nodded.

"I'll look upstairs! You check outside!" Kevin then headed upstairs, the roar of the music and the people faded away as he heard Chris' whimpering in futile attempts to push Scott away. Kevin jiggled the knob to his bedroom door and it was locked. He backed up and then lifted his foot, slamming it against the wood, sending it open immediately.

"Get the fuck off him Scott!" Kevin bellowed. Scott withdrew his fingers from Chris and stood quickly, backing away from the whimpering and sobbing blonde sprawled on Kevin's bed. Kevin swallowed hard and then turned to Scott.

"Get… Out." He growled lowly. Scott didn't even argue what was going on and left as quickly as possible, sprinting away and out of the house. Kevin closed the door so no one would see Chris if they happened to come up. He walked over to the bed and sat behind him. Kevin could tell by the fact that Chris was painfully erect and flushed from head to toe that Scott had drugged him. Chris' eyes were closed tight and he was whimpering still, as if fearful Scott would return to finish what he started. Kevin reached a careful hand out and touched Chris' cheek. The resulting moan it caused was hard for Kevin to ignore, but he did. He swallowed hard.

"Chris. Hey man. It's just me. Kevin. Hall is gone. He's not gonna hurt you." Kevin stated calmly. Chris' eyes shot open and he looked up at Kevin. He gave a relieved sigh to see him there instead of Hall.

"Kevin… You… You saved me…" he panted softly, between shaky sobs. He tried to calm down. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. I saved you. You're safe now." He said softly, trying to calm Chris. Chris sat up and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, holding on for dear life. Kevin nervously, reluctantly, wrapped his arms around Chris' still clothes torso. Chris buried his face in Kevin's neck, his hot breath glossing over the sensitive skin as he calmed. Kevin cursed himself for having such a sensitive neck and closed his eyes tight.

"Kevin…" Chris whispered, his voice sounding a little more husky than scared. Kevin tensed. He couldn't comprehend at that moment what was going on, but when he felt the silky wetness of Chris' tongue on his skin he instantly became nervous.

"Chris, Hall drugged you. You're not thinking clearly. Stop this okay. Levy is… Is your lover. You can't… Oh fuck…" Kevin couldn't help the pleasure coursing through him as Chris sucked lightly, dragging his teeth along the skin.

"We're not together…" Chris replied softly. "Issall a front to keep me safe…"

The slur in Chris voice made Kevin's gut wrench with guilt. Chris was obviously not thinking clearly.

"You don't wanna do this Chris… You're messed up. Drugged. High. Not thinking clearly." Kevin stated, trying to get Chris to realize how foolish he was being. Chris shook his head, pulling his lips away from Kevin's neck. He looked at Kevin with bright, drug glazed eyes, his lips swollen and shining with his own saliva, barely parted. His cheeks were flushed and his beautiful blonde hair was messily falling into his face. Kevin's throat rippled as he swallowed, his mouth having suddenly gone very dry. Before he could argue the point any further, passionate and fervent lips were devouring his own in a wonderful heated kiss. Kevin wanted to push Chris away, but instead parted his lips and slipped his tongue along Chris' as the blonde moaned into his mouth.

Levy had come upstairs to check and see if Kevin had found Chris, when he heard the moans coming from beyond Kevin's door, he pushed it open a fraction to see the two engaged into an amorous lip lock. He smirked and drew the door closed, heading back down stairs to leave them to it.

Kevin would have welcomed the interruption so he wouldn't feel guilty about this later. Chris pulled Kevin down on top of him, panting and moaning into the kiss. Kevin couldn't fight this any longer, and gave in completely. His hands moved to caress over every hypersensitive inch of skin they could, sliding beneath Chris' shirt. Chris arched up from the bed as Kevin's fingers pinched his nipples gently and moaned loudly, breaking the lip lock to pant heavily.

Kevin couldn't help himself. He pushed up the fabric of Chris' shirt and lowered his mouth over one of the sensitive little nubs, sucking it lightly, and nipping it. The shuddering of Chris beneath him was maddeningly attractive, and every heady moan sent jolts of excitement straight to his restrained member. Chris tangled his fingers into Kevin's hair, his chest heaving beneath Kevin's skilled lips. Chris tossed his head back and forth on the pillows with abandon.

"Kevin… Need more… Feels so good…" Chris begged. Kevin kicked off his shoes and socks, beginning to work his jeans off as his mouth continued to kiss and lick at Chris' chest. What Kevin didn't know, was that Chris had never had sex with a man before. Had he known at that moment, he would have never done what he did. His fingers picked up where Scott's left off, moving in and out of Chris, stretching him. Chris was so receptive, moaning and groaning with need. Kevin knew a lot of that was because of the drugs in his system, but felt proud of himself none the less. When he figured Chris was ready, he reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed it lubrication and slicked himself up. Chris spread his legs invitingly and beckoned Kevin forward with a crook of his finger. Kevin slipped into Chris without any resistance, groaning at the intense tightness. Chris bowed away from the bed, giving a pleasure ridden scream of approval. Kevin leaned down, tilting his head and sealed Chris' lips in a kiss to muffle his cries.

Chris thrust his hips towards Kevin with utter need, and Kevin wasn't one to ever disappoint. He began to slowly thrust in and out, going as deep as he physically could, changing the angle of his thrusts. He grinned when he hit what he'd been looking for. Chris screamed into his lips again as he continued to kiss him. Kevin began to pick up his pace, sticking to quick and hard thrusts. Chris was like a writhing mass of goo beneath him, wrapping his legs around him and pulled him into every thrust with vigor. Chris' nails dug into Kevin's still clothes back as they moved in perfect unison together. Kevin began to see the tell tale signs of orgasm building up in the man beneath him and wrapped his hand around his leaking erection, beginning to stroke it in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Chris' muscles tightened and sputtered around Kevin's length as he came closer and closer to his peak.

When he came, he was bringing Kevin off right along with of them, both giving guttural moans at the feeling. As Kevin came down from his orgasm, he realized that Chris had passed out cold beneath him. He couldn't help the smug smirk that came to his lips. He pulled out of Chris, hissing lightly at the sensation, before he walked to his bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean himself and Chris both up. Kevin, with little effort, pulled Chris' orgasm coated shirt off of him and tossed it on the floor then abandoned his own. He dressed himself in some clean clothes and returned to his party, playing the part of good host until the night finally wound down. Once everyone had left, it was nearly six in the morning. He walked back up to his room, finding Chris still sleeping soundly in his bed. He walked over and covered him up with the blankets before taking a spare one out of the closet and heading down to the couch to crash for a few hours before he knew he'd have to get up and go to work.

Chris awoke late the next morning, groaning at the intense pain in his lower back. He sat up, looking around, not really recognizing anything. His head was pounding with a god awful head ache. He was startled as Kevin opened the bedroom door.

"Oh good. You're awake. I was just coming up to wake you." He explained calmly. Chris flushed heavily as the previous night hit him like a ton of bricks on a canary. He was crushed. He drew his knees to his chest.

"Oh my God…" he whispered to himself Kevin moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside the distraught Canadian.

"Hey… You gonna be all right…?" he inquired. Chris looked at him, tears forming in his eyes.

"I feel so fuckin' cheap. I can't believe I did this… I can't…" Chris shook his head. Kevin furrowed his brows, a frown creasing his face.

"Hey. It's okay. We all mess up sometimes. I… I shouldn't have either…" Kevin said, trying to comfort the man. Chris shook his head.

"No one can know about this… I… I've never… Not that before…. I was…" Chris buried his face in his knees and broke down crying. Kevin swallowed hard. The sudden realization of what Chris was trying to convey to him making his gut wrench with guilt all over again.

"You were a virgin…" he stated, guilt edging his voice. Chris nodded weakly. Kevin wiped his hand over his face.

"I'm so sorry. I… God I feel horrible… How can I make this up to you?" Kevin said, sounding a little panicked. Chris looked up at him.

"You can't tell anyone. Ever. Period. This never leaves this room. You cannot tell." Chris insisted. Kevin nodded.

"Fair enough. Look. Your shirt is dirty… You can borrow one of mine. I'll take you home." Kevin said getting up and grabbing his Led Zeppelin t-shirt out of the closet and handing it, and Chris' jeans back to him. The shirt practically swallowed the smaller man but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home. He dressed quickly and pulled his boots on. He looked up at Kevin who sighed softly and pulled him into a hug.

"Chris… I won't tell anyone. I promise. You have my word that I will never breathe word of this to anyone. Ever." Kevin said comfortingly. Chris nodded, holding tight to Kevin for a moment longer, before he guided him out to the car and drove him home.


End file.
